


Like A Hearse You'd Die To Get In Again

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, During Canon, M/M, Smut, alien refractory period - mention, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Alex and Michael have some life-affirming sex at Noah's funeral reception in one of Isobel's guest rooms. That's it. It's smut.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Like A Hearse You'd Die To Get In Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, there is a little bit of a confrontation between Maria and Alex but it's very brief and I feel like it's pretty in character for where they are with each other in canon at this point. I don't feel like it's overly mean to Maria so I didn't tag it as Not Maria Friendly, but if you're super sensitive about that particular dynamic, I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like it was worth tagging.

“Leave it to you, Guerin, to show up to a funeral looking like you just saw the wrong side of a bull at a rodeo,” Alex commented as he sidled up to Michael who was on his third whiskey in less than an hour. They’d all come to Isobel’s after Noah’s funeral to mingle and console the bereaved widow. Michael had talked to his sister briefly before stalking off to find the liquor cabinet and now he was slowly making his way through a crystal decanter of something that was probably a couple steps better than whatever he was drinking in the church. Michael side-eyed him and downed his glass before turning to face him head on.

“Leave it to you to show up looking like a fucking Slytherin,” Michael half-slurred, causing Alex to look down at himself and then back at Michael in confusion. Michael smirked before continuing, “Like a fucking male model. I’m fucking it up, as usual, but it’s a compliment. You’re giving me all sorts of Emo Alex flashbacks. Not surprisingly, I’m still into it.”

Alex looked nervously around the gathered mourners in Isobel’s house as he felt the heat of Michael’s body starting to crowd against him. Michael was leaning towards him in what was unmistakably an invitation. It was… disturbingly hot. Alex tried to ignore it, tried to ignore his fingers brushing the inside of Alex’s forearm under his rolled cuff, tried to ignore the sweet smell of whiskey on Michael’s breath as he leaned close to Alex’s ear, tried to ignore the tightening in his own stomach as he caught the few curious looks directed towards them…. But he couldn’t. He cleared his throat, took a nervous sip of his own drink, and tried not to blush as Michael’s thumb slipped between his rolled sleeve and skin to rub softly at the inside of his elbow.

“You know, I heard that it’s normal to want to fuck after a funeral. Something about recognizing and confirming your general ‘aliveness’ or something,” Michael explained in a low whisper close enough for Alex to feel the warm puffs of his breath against his cheek. “So, what do you say?”

“What do I say about what?” Alex asked, giving a strained smile towards Mrs. Evans who was watching them intently with frank disapproval.

“Going somewhere and feeling alive for a little while?”

Michael’s voice was pure suggestion and Alex swallowed thickly. He caught Maria’s eye and when she looked like she was going to approach, he shook his head minutely. Alex turned and put a little space between himself and Michael, though not enough to be overheard by any of the people watching them through the corners of their eyes.

“How well do you know this house, Michael?” Alex asked, looking up the stairs meaningfully. Michael followed his gaze and gave him a lazy smile.

“Well enough. There’s a back staircase by the kitchens. First door on the left is a bathroom. Meet me there in five.” He brushed past Alex without another word, setting his empty glass down on one of the side tables and heading towards the back of the house. Alex watched him walk away over his shoulder before turning to see his spot being taken by Maria.

“What was that about?” she whisper-yelled at him, dipping her head to make sure she pinned him with her glare.

“Nothing. He’s just… upset. Wanted to talk,” Alex brushed her off, taking a sip of his own drink and thinking about what he was about to do with Michael. Michael, who’d left him waiting in the cold and had never come home to talk to him. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but he wasn’t sure it was a bad one either.

“Bullshit. I saw the way he was looking at you. Is something going on there?” she asked. When he shrugged noncommittally, she grabbed his wrist and gave him a hard look that he knew meant she wouldn’t let it go at that.

“No. Not that I know of. He’s just drunk,” he snapped, giving her his own warning look for her to drop it. He wasn’t having that conversation with her in the middle of a group of Roswell’s most notorious gossips. He extricated his wrist from her grip. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll find you later.”

“Alex…” she called after him in an apologetic tone as he stalked away from her. He raised his hand in acknowledgement but kept walking. He didn’t have the emotional energy for the situation with her right then. It might’ve been cold to walk away, but he wasn’t good at processing emotional pain any better at 29 than he’d been at 19. So he wove through the mourners, nodding his head and smiling as he went through to the kitchen and slipped up the backstairs.

He made it to the top of the stairs and with a quick glance in the first door on the left, he could see Michael wasn’t in the bathroom like he’d said. Slowly he walked down the hall peaking in doors until he caught sight of Michael’s legs hanging off the end of a coral covered bed spread. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he walked slowly into the room and looked around. Michael’s hat was on the floor beside the bed and he was laying on his back with his arms spread wide across the top of the mattress. His eyes were closed, but Alex knew he’d heard him enter. Alex leaned back against the dresser and watched Michael silently, waiting to be told to leave.

“So you came all the way up here, found me, and all you’re going to do is look at me?” Michael asked, voice strong as he lifted his head to stare at Alex across from him. Alex gave him a weak smile and shrugged.

“Looks like you’re opting for a nap,” he commented, sliding his hands out of his pockets to grip the edge of the dresser while he watched Michael moving. Michael was stretching his arms above his head and yawning, his dirty white shirt pulling up to reveal his deeply tanned stomach and ridiculous longhorn belt buckle. Alex’s throat went a little dry as he watched him keep stretching until his jeans pulled just a centimeter below his tan line. When he was finished, Michael raised himself onto his elbows and then sat up and silently reached out in clear invitation for Alex to come closer. Alex pushed off the dresser and stepped forward until Michael could grab his arm and haul him in to where he wanted him. Apparently, that was between his splayed wide legs, where he could comfortably rest his forehead against Alex’s chest, and he could loosely hold each of Alex’s hands in his own.

“What are we doing here?” Alex asked nervously, standing still and letting Michael lean against him.

“We’re dying,” Michael mumbled, moving his head side to side while still pressed against Alex’s chest. “But we’re also reminding ourselves that we’re not dead yet.”

“Michael…” Alex started, not sure what was going to come out of his mouth next but feeling struck by the melancholy and longing in Michael’s voice. His own pain at watching Caulfield explode, knowing Michael had only seen and met his mother for the barest instant, losing all those lives and then losing his brother… It was no wonder he was falling apart.

“Alex, I just need to… not feel like this for a little while,” Michael said, his face still hidden from Alex’s eyes. Alex stole one his hands back from Michael and ran his fingers gently through his tangled curls as he thought. This wasn’t really the place for this, at Isobel’s house, during her husband’s funeral reception… but he wasn’t sure Michael would let himself be moved to another venue. The door to the bedroom was wide open and Alex could hear the gentle, mixed chatter from the people downstairs. He looked back down at the man leaning against him, shoulder blades sharp against the back of his shirt, like the world was resting on his head and dragging him down. Alex had to make a decision… but if he was honest, he’d made it as soon as his foot hit the first stair.

“Okay, take your boots off. I’m going to shut the door,” Alex finally said, waiting for Michael to respond. He raised his head from Alex’s chest in way that broadcast so much weariness that Alex wondered if he could do what Michael had asked of him. He decided he’d try, he’d communicate with him in the only way they’d ever been good at, to let him know that he understood, and he would be there when Michael needed him. He stepped back and felt Michael’s hand slip from his before he walked over and gently shut the bedroom door. With a quick twist, he engaged the lock and turned around to look at Michael again. Michael was pulling off his second boot and tossing it over near his hat. He’d shed his overshirt in the time it’d taken Alex to collect himself before turning. Alex watched as he made to stand up, hands already at his belt, when Alex spoke up.

“No… wait, let me do that,” he said quickly, watching Michael still at his words and look over at him. Slowly he settled his weight back onto the end of the bed as Alex approached him. Alex stopped in front of him, bending slightly and hands immediately going to cradle his face before he continued speaking. “Let me take care of you for a little while.”

“Alex, you don’t have to—” Michael started, but Alex cut him off with a gentle push until he was laying back on his elbows. Alex stood up and started to unbutton his vest.

“I feel no  _ obligation  _ to make you feel good, but I  _ want _ to, Guerin. And if you need to get out of your head for a while…” he trailed off as he dropped his vest to the floor and started loosening his tie, “I think I can make that happen for you. It’s probably the one thing I know I can do right with you.”

Michael swallowed and Alex watched his eyes follow the movement of his hands as he took off his tie and began unbuttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt.

“You sure you don’t want any help?” Michael asked, eyes zeroed in on Alex’s fingers as he slipped off his belt and began undoing the button on his slacks. Alex smiled and moved forward to crawl over Michael’s body, forcing him to look up at his face a split second before Alex captured his mouth in a kiss. The kiss was sweet at first, just barely quenched longing between them, but it turned hungry with the curl of a tongue. Then hands were everywhere. Alex tried to manage Michael’s belt buckle without both hands and after a few fumbled attempts, Michael’s hands swatted his aside impatiently as he wrestled with the silver and leather. Alex turned his attention back to Michael’s lips and began pushing his shirt up his body. He trailed his nails down Michael’s chest, letting them dig in a little, and causing Michael to break their kiss to hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Alex used the opportunity to strip Michael’s tee off of him before moving to his own shirt. He got three buttons down before Michael stilled his hands.

“As sexy as the unbuttoning every single button thing is, I need you naked yesterday,” he panted before helping Alex strip his shirt off over his head.

As soon as the fabric had cleared Alex’s arms, Michael pushed his face against Alex’s chest and started rubbing his cheeks and mouth over the exposed skin.

“I love when you don’t shave your chest, fuck,” Michael moaned, backing off to run his fingers over the short, soft hair filling in over Alex’s defined chest. His fingers trailed to Alex’s nipples and he rubbed his thumbs roughly over the tight buds, making Alex’s eyes flutter shut as he moaned and pushed his ass down suggestively over Michael’s promising bulge.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, leaning forward and pushing a hand into Michael’s curls at the back of his head, pulling slowly back until Michael was back on his elbows, neck arched obscenely so Alex could run his lips and teeth over the muscles before letting his fingers relax and the curls slip through. He brought his mouth back up to Michael’s, dipping his tongue in briefly to tease before nipping softly at his lips. Michael pulled Alex’s torso down with him as he laid flat on the mattress, his hands only staying above Alex’s waist for a minute before pushing under the elastic of his underwear to grope at his ass, pulling and pushing gently to encourage Alex to grind down against him.

“What do you want to do?” Alex asked, letting Michael move his hips however he wanted while Alex hovered inches from his mouth.

“I wanna fuck you,” Michael breathed, hands flexing against the muscles he was holding on to, head turning to start trailing kisses along Alex’s jaw to his neck and shoulder.

“I didn’t bring anything with me,” Alex admitted after a sharp whimper from a particularly hard nip against his neck that had his cock throbbing in the confines of his underwear.

“I can assure you that Iz has some lube and at least one condom in this room. She’s a hostess with the mostest,” Michael said with a snicker against Alex’s collarbone. “Probably in the bedside drawer.”

“Hmm,” Alex hummed as he started to back his body down Michael’s until his feet were back on the floor. He sank to his knees before he leaned over Michael’s body, hands still braced on either side of his hips, and looked down at his opened jeans. Michael wasn’t wearing any underwear, the dark curls of his body hair peeking past the open zipper teeth, the hard line of his cock clearly visible where it settled along the left side of his groin behind the denim. Alex curled his fingers around the sides of Michael’s jeans and tugged as Michael lifted his hips. He left them at Michael’s knees for a moment, too eager to get his hands and mouth on Michael’s cock. Alex curled his fingers around Michael’s hard length, stroking up and down the shaft while pulling it towards his mouth. On a down stroke while he had Michael’s foreskin pulled back, Alex opened his mouth and licked a broad, flat line across the glossy, sticky tip. He felt more than heard Michael’s quick intake of breath, and when Alex felt one his rough, calloused hands curve around the back of his head, he glanced up and caught Michael’s gaze. His gaze was hot and laser-focused on where Alex was once again dragging his tongue over the head of his cock, hand slowly gliding up and down his shaft. Alex shut his eyes and closed his lips around the crown, swirling his tongue and sucking, lips making an obscene noise as the seal between their flesh broke minutely. The comforting weight of Michael’s hand in his hair pushed his mouth further down the shaft, tongue massaging the underside of his cock, until he touched his fist still curled around the base. Alex moaned at the thick weight of him on his tongue, the way his lips stretched around him, and the delicious slide of his skin as he pulled back.

“Jesus, Alex, you look so fucking obscene right now. You look like you’re in fucking love with having my dick in your mouth,” Michael said as he gripped Alex’s hair and guided Alex’s mouth until it was only around the tip of his cock. Alex opened his eyes and met Michael’s, letting his tongue move in slow, tortuous circles around what was still in his mouth. He drew back from the tip, his lips sliding until Michael’s cock popped free from his mouth.

“Did you want me to stop?” Alex asked, rubbing his hands up and down Michael’s thighs while he waited for an answer. Michael let his grip loosen from Alex’s hair and sat up so he could capture Alex’s mouth in an open, savage kiss.

“I never want you to stop. I have fantasies where you don’t know what to do without my cock nestled between your tonsils, but I said I want to fuck you and that won’t happen if I cum down your throat,” Michael breathed against Alex’s lips when he finally broke for air. Alex swallowed and felt his body sway with want, the fantasy temporarily overwhelming him, his fingers digging into the flesh of Michael’s thighs ever so slightly as he pressed his mouth forward, sharing breath for a second before licking his way into Michael’s mouth. Michael responded, sweeter, gentler than before, and Alex felt his chest tighten with how much he wanted both sides of Michael. He wanted his fierce, passionate, dominating side, but he also wanted this… the part of Michael that let sweet, almost hurt sounding whimpers out as they kissed and he ran his hands reverently through Alex’s hair and over his shoulders, his body begging for Alex to just take care of him, to take over for a while and protect him from the outside world.

“How about… I take care of you here and now? Then we move this to somewhere else where when you fuck me… like I know you want to fuck me… so I don’t have to concentrate on not being loud. What do you think?” Alex asked, moving to take Michael’s rock hard, leaking cock into his hand while they bargained. He stroked Michael slowly, watching his eyes droop and his breath pick up as Alex twisted his wrist and caught the sensitive spot beneath the glans with his fingers.

“Just think about how much better it’ll be when you’ve got me pinned and you can fuck me as hard as you want? No one to hear the headboard denting the plaster or to come knocking on the door to check if we’re okay…no one to stop us from going for round three or four instead of eating dinner…What do you think?” Alex was stroking Michael’s cock in one hand and thumbing roughly over one of Michael’s nipples with the other as he spoke, lips brushing across Michael’s cheek as he moved to speak low into his ear. Going for broke, Alex captured Michael’s earlobe between his lips to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh letting it slip from his mouth so he could continue cajoling. “Please? I want you back in my mouth so bad, baby. Let me finish sucking you off.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Alex,” Michael groaned through gritted teeth. His hands which had been resting on Alex’s shoulders tightened, pushing Alex far enough back so he could kiss him again before answering. “Yes, fuck. Okay.”

“You can keep holding onto my head if you want,” Alex whispered with a grin before dipping his head to kiss down Michael’s chest and bite playfully at the nipple he’d been teasing with his thumb. Michael gasped above him and lowered back onto his elbows, looking down his naked torso at where Alex was moving back down to his weeping, rigid prick.

“You’re going to ruin me with this,” Michael said, watching Alex hover and lap at the clear precum beading at his slit.

“Good,” was all Alex said before engulfing Michael’s cock with his mouth. Alex closed his eyes and moaned loudly at the exquisite feeling of getting what he wanted. He could hear Michael swearing under his breath, his fingers tensing spasmodically in Alex’s hair as he worked his way down and down until he could feel Michael nudging at the entrance to his throat and he had to swallow before pushing past until Michael’s dark curls were tickling his lips. He opened his eyes and looked up at Michael who was trembling slightly, trying not to start thrusting, trying not to make Alex gag with unexpected movement. Alex swallowed again around the obstruction in this throat and backed off, bobbing a few times to get his breath before pushing down again. He loved giving blow jobs, loved the control and power it gave him. He let himself get lost in the rhythm of reacting to the firmness beneath his tongue and the groans and breathy cries as he brought Michael closer and closer to cumming. When he felt the involuntary twitches of Michael’s hips, Alex’s mouth watered, saliva slipping past his lips as he doubled down on taking Michael as deep into him as he could. Both of Michael’s hands rested on his head, fingers tangled in his hair and Alex could feel the soft bite of his fingernails as he got closer. Alex opened his eyes to look up and his own still clothed cock throbbed as he saw the tightness in Michael’s stomach and the sheen of light sweat on his skin from getting worked up. Alex popped off, immediately replacing his mouth with one of his hands to keep stroking while he took his thumb into his mouth to wet before removing it to press gently at Michael’s tight entrance. He took Michael back in his mouth as he gently massaged round the ring of muscles, pushing and retreating to rub a soothing circle before pushing again. When Michael’s body gave way, letting Alex slip the thick digit past the ring of muscle, he felt Michael give a full body jerk before his hips started to grind down towards the intrusion.

“OH, shit… Fuck, Alex, fuck… Feels so good,” Michael groaned, voice sounding strained. Alex thrust his thumb in and out of Michael’s hole as he swallowed him down, knowing he could brush Michael’s prostate and looking forward to feeling the last bit of Michael’s control melt as he got lost in the feeling of being engulfed and invaded all at once. Alex moved up to suck on the head of Michael’s cock, his free hand stroking the shaft while he fucked Michael with his thumb. Michael could thrust his hips with Alex in this position, push back against Alex’s hand and fuck up into his warm, wet mouth. It didn’t take long for Michael to start making the desperate whimpers that announced his oncoming orgasm. Alex pulled back, gasping.

“Come on, baby. I wanna feel you cum in my mouth. Let go for me,” Alex encouraged before increasing the pressure on his strokes against Michael’s prostate while sucking hard on his cock. Michael fell apart with a choked off moan, curling half to sitting as his balls drew in tight and he started to unload into Alex’s mouth. Alex kept thrusting his thumb and sucking until Michael fell back against the mattress, chest heaving in gulps of air as his brain came back online. Slowly Alex removed his thumb and then gently pulled his mouth off Michael’s cock. He looked over the sweaty mess of a man in front of him and smiled smugly to himself. Michael’s hands slipped from his hair and Alex started to move to stand. When he was halfway there he heard Michael chuckling softly and paused for a moment.

“Something funny?” Alex asked, hands on either side of Michael’s legs as he slowly straightened his legs. Michael hummed at him, a look of pure bliss on his features, while he ran his fingers over his chest, scratching lightly through his chest hair.

“Pretty sure you broke me,” Michael finally said, opening his eyes and continuing to look fucked out and happy.

“Oh no, guess that means I’m taking care of myself then,” Alex joked, curling his hand around the very obvious outline of his hard on through his dress pants. Michael’s eyes moved down to where he was gripping himself and he licked his lips slowly before his eyes darted back up to meet Alex’s.

“Darlin’, I don’t want to leave you like that. How about we go to your place since it’s closer and I swear I won’t stop til your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name,” he said in a low voice that made the heat curled in Alex’s stomach spike another hundred degrees.

“You swear, huh?” Alex asked, moving his bent body forward so he could hover near Michael’s still grinning mouth. One of Michael’s hands grasped his neck and pulled their mouths together so he could deliver a truly filthy kiss to Alex that promised he’d make good on his words before the day was over. When the kiss ended, Alex’s body felt ready to bust into his black boxers and he had to catch his breath for a moment before straightening. Michael followed him, sitting up on the mattress, and running a finger lightly down the length of Alex’s hard on.

“Let’s get dressed and get out of here so I can fulfil my promise,” Michael teased before kissing Alex’s stomach and pushing him back slightly. “If you think you can wait.”

“How do you get sexier after you’ve cum? Aren’t you supposed to be ready for a nap?” Alex asked, watching Michael pull up his jeans and button them up. Michael shot him a huge, devious smile.

“Alien refractory period,” he joked, reaching out and tweaking one of Alex’s nipples and making him gasp. Alex shot him a half-hearted dirty look, still more turned on than annoyed. 

“That’s not a thing,” Alex said, looking around for his dress shirt.

“It’s a thing. I promise, I’ll prove it to you. Hope you stocked up on lube, handsome,” Michael said, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Alex was fucked. Well, not yet. Not literally. He knew that would happen shortly and it would live up to all of his fantasies and outstrip his memories… but more than that, he wanted Michael to stay. He just didn’t know if he could keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and Comments are literally what keeps me making the clickity-clackity with my fingertips.


End file.
